Goodbye Walking Dead Flash Fiction
by LordFrieza
Summary: This is just a little writing excerise that I decided to do. Basically I just decided to keep the entire story around 750 words. There is an OC, and of course this contains Character Death.


_**Goodbye**_

Rick groaned as he tried to sit up. Everything hurt, and more than that he could feel a slippery, sticky, and large wet spot forming on his back. His eyes glanced down to the small hole in his stomach. His left hand moved toward the floor.

"It's been a long time coming Officer Grimes. I'm sure you don't remember me, and if you do then I applaud your ability to remember anything before the world decided to end," a voice said.

"Riley… Riley Johnson," Rick coughed out.

"Damn, I'm truly surprised you do remember. You know it was a bitch getting out of that prison in Kentucky. The same prison where your buddy Shane sent me up the river for shit he did. I wanted to shoot his ass, but apparently the girl named Andrea said that your kid already did it. So, I suppose it comes down to you," Riley said.

The sound of hard sole boots stepping on the concrete floor echoed in the large room.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Why? I already answered you. This is for sending me up the river for something I didn't do," Riley said as he cocked his revolver.

"What good is it going to do to kill me? The world is still going to be the same outside," Rick said.

"Yeah, it is. It's a world that I'm more prepared for now. The world is kill or be killed. You know, most people don't like the walkers out there. Personally I do. They don't lie. They don't hide what they are, and they don't cower down like a dog when you get ready to kill them. Of everything I've ever been around they're the closest things to friends I've ever had," he said.

"I haven't lied to you," Rick said.

"Bullshit. Bull-fucking-shit. You lied in front of a judge, a jury, and my girlfriend about me. You told them all that I bought alcohol for that little girl, and then that I waited until she was wasted and fucked her. My girlfriend left me, the jury found me guilty, and the judge gave me thirty years. No you lied shithead, and you're going to pay for it," Riley said as he aimed the gun.

"Do you think you'll get out of here? The others are going to hear you," Rick said.

"I'm not worried about that. I let my friends in when I came in. Even if they hear me I'm sure they're too busy dealing with them. After all my friends were hungry, and your friends seemed like they had plenty to share," Riley said.

"YOU FUCKER!" Rick shouted.

"That's it. Fight officer. Fight me right here and right now!" Riley shouted as he stepped back.

"I'm not going to die here!" Rick shouted as his hand found his own pistol. He lifted it and heard another gun shot. Soon after the gunshot he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled the trigger on his old pistol and felt it recoil. Riley stepped back and Rick could see where he had shot him. He fired again and watched as Riley hit the wall and slid down.

"I'd say that's fair," Riley gasped out.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Your friend took my life from me. He robbed me of eight years I could have spent on the outside with my girl. Eight years before the world went to hell. Someone had to pay, and you where the only one left," Riley gasped.

"You've killed us both," Rick said.

"No, your friend Shane killed us both," Riley said.

Rick felt his eyes growing heavy. He tried to get up, but everything was so heavy. He looked over at Riley and saw the man was already gone. He knew there wasn't any surviving this. In truth he never really believed it would end like this. He didn't think that Shane would indirectly be responsible for taking his life. Still, it made some sense. Shane had tried to kill him because he felt Rick was threatening his position of power.

"Rick?" a voice softly said.

He looked up and saw a tall figure walking into the room. Behind the figure was a brilliant white light.

"Hi," he said.

"That's all you have to say is hi?" the voice asked.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too. Everyone's waiting for you,"

He stood and looked into Lori's eyes. She seemed completely happy to see him and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home,"


End file.
